


Take the Tarot Cards and Throw Them to the Wind

by remontada



Series: In the Sky with Diamonds [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Collage, Fanart, Multi, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Series of portraits of Avengers. Character study which is made using images and meanings of Major Arcana Tarot Cards.





	1. Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Портреты персонажей к фанфику «In the sky with diamonds» (https://ficbook.net/readfic/4558598)

**XVI. Tower**

_Disaster, upheaval, sudden change, revelation_  

_The Tower_ is a card about anything we believe to be true, but learn is false. False structures, institutions or beliefs are going to come tumbling down, suddenly, violently and all at once. On the other hand, this card represents an awakening and is about inspiration, freedom and release from bondage.

Similarly, _the Tower_ can signify your ego and the illusion of considering yourself to be superior to others. When the tower of ego is destroyed, you are free to face reality.

Tony’s illusions have been crushed in a painful manner more than once. _The Tower_ card suits him well.


	2. Steve Rogers

**VIII. Justice**

_Justice, fairness, truth, balance, cause and effect, outcome_

_The Justice_ card represents an awareness that all decisions and actions have consequences. In addition, _Justice_ urges you to make adjustments, do whatever is necessary to bring things back into balance. Warning for a person who has this card: «Don’t be lulled by a sense of your own infallibility».

Steve is the knight of _Justice_ who fights for balance between Good and Evil. Fulfilling his mission, he has to make hard decisions and face the consequences afterwards.


	3. James "Bucky" Barnes

**(VI. Lovers) XIII. Death**

_(Choices, love, union, harmony, soul mate connection)_

_Endings, beginnings,_ _separation, loss, transformation, transition_

 

Archetype of _the Lovers_ is choice. Old name of this card is «Bifurcatio» - «crossroad». _The Lovers_ card highlights that person is going to make a life-changing decision.

 _The Death_ card is about ending and new beginning. There is no spring without winter, and we can only appreciate what we have when we know that there is loss.

Bucky made the choice to stand side by side with skinny kid from Brooklyn and later with Captain America. This choice had changed the course of his life dramatically. His path is a series of transformations - «deaths» and «rebirths».


	4. Wanda Maximoff

**II. High Priestess**

_Intuition, higher powers, mystery, subconscious mind_

__

_The High Priestess_ is feminine archetype, beauty and danger entwined. She is a guide to all that is mystical. This card wants you to gain knowledge before you act: instinctual knowledge, supernatural knowledge, self-knowledge. For a woman, _the High Priestess_ suggests that she should learn to trust herself.

Wanda needs to find the way to herself. She is extremely powerful, but she does not know herself and she can’t always control her power. The High Priestess would teach Wanda to trust her own inner voice.


	5. Clint Barton

**XIII. Hanged Man**

_Suspension, restriction, letting go, sacrifice_

_The Hanged Man_ is a willing victim, someone who has chosen the path of sacrifice to accomplish a higher goal. He puts his self-interest aside and gives up his personal needs for the greater good.

It is unclear why Clint is _the Hanged Man_ without reading the story, which is an inspiration for these arts. The author describes Clint as a man who has stuck between past and present, like _the Hanged Man_ hangs suspended between two worlds. His past is scorched desert full of ghosts. His present is empty and hopeless. He is ready to sacrifice his chance of a better future, his love and his life itself for a higher purpose.


	6. Scott Lang

**0\. Fool**

_Beginnings, innocence, spontaneity, a free spirit_

__

_The Fool_ card is all about new experiences. _The Fool_ is curious, light-hearted and adventurous. He is always ready to laugh at himself and believes that life is only a game. This is a card of warm, charming, brave person.

It sounds like Scott Lang, doesn’t it?


	7. Sam Wilson

**VII. Chariot**

_Determination, courage, unity, taking risk_

__

Power of _the Chariot_ forces you to drop your old routine life (home, job and so on) and take a risk to start something new. Sam is just an «ordinary» man in a company of super soldiers, spies and geniuses. However, he knows what he stands for and has courage to follow Captain America in his crusade.

 _The Chariot_ can also represent a lot of driving and even a road trip. Sam is a pilot; and don’t forget their epic road trip with Cap and Bucky during the Civil War.


	8. Bruce Banner

****IX. Hermit** **

_Soul-searching, introspection, being alone, inner guidance_

__

_The Hermit_ card indicates a desire for peace and solitude. It suggests that you are drawing your attention and focus inward and looking for answers inside yourself. If you are ready to answer _the Hermit’s_ call, you will find clarity, power and peace within.

Bruce is concentrated on his inner life like _the Hermit_. He tries to find peace and balance to take Hulk under control. On the other hand, he seeks solitude to protect the world from «ticking time bomb» sleeping inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve used number of sources of information about Tarot cards meanings, mainly these websites:  
> https://www.biddytarot.com  
> http://www.aeclectic.net/tarot/


End file.
